


He doesn't hesitate to take advantage of it

by Militia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Violence, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	He doesn't hesitate to take advantage of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/663548069580767253/705030498971549816/SPOILER_corin_v_lk.png)


End file.
